


Złe wiersze nie nawrócą despoty

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, czarny humor, hosnian się kończy na kill them all, mozaika, patos, pół crack pół tragedyja, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ...dotyczy to, niestety, także dobrych wierszy, więc Hosnian idzie w czarne dziury.vel "Fili to sobie zawsze znajdzie niszę".(tytuł et opis to zabawa wierszem Krynickiego. z uczciwości wspominam i przepraszam, tak honornie, genialnego poetę)





	Złe wiersze nie nawrócą despoty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bad Poems Won’t Save the Despot (Unfortunately, Neither Will the Good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328584) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)



> No, Fikaton na Mirriel się zaczął. Dzisiejszym promptem było to graffiti z "love" wpisanym w "revolution". Cóż, miłość jest bohaterów, a rewolucja cudza.
> 
> Na wstępie należy zapewne przeprosić Krynickiego za to, co tu robim w tytule i opisie z jego wierszem ("złe wiersze nie nawrócą / despoty / dotyczy to, niestety, także dobrych wierszy" - koniec. ten tytuł nie ma uroku, jak się nie zna drugiej połówki XD). Nigdy tego nie przeczyta, ale i tak przepraszam.
> 
> Małe ja, można powiedzieć, "się" równoważy. Nastrój. Ostatnią pisaninę. Małe ja zawsze lubi halabardy, dekoracje i cywilów - o, tych ostatnich z każdym dniem i rokiem bardziej. Bujać to my, panowie szlachta vel _Do prostego człowieka_ pewnie dobrze pasuje w tle, chociaż słuchałam sobie jeszcze _Another Way to Die_ , które może nie jest... wybitną... piosenką, ale miało dobry rytm.
> 
>  **Varia kanoniczne:** no, Hosnian się kończy na kill them all (jeeeju, ale to stary suchar). Bohaterowie klną i trudno ich w sumie winić. Sami OC. Mozaika. Czytelnicy doświadczalni (vel Bazylia, której dziękuję!) twierdzili, że nie ma przesadnego patosu, ale małe i tak jest pewne, że to straszny patos. A, "snowbirds", które podobno latały po Hosnian Prime, nie mają chyba jeszcze polskiego tłumaczenia, więc improwizowałam. Disneyowi nawet się nie chciało dopowiedzieć, czy te pozostałe cztery planety układu były zamieszkane, więc zakładam, że były, bo w SW chyba zasiedlili już każdą możliwą piędź ziemi. I zakładam, że jednak nim się Hosnian Prime wybuchło, to jednak, nieważne, co nam film pokazuje w skróconej perspektywie, minęły z dwie-trzy minuty co najmniej. Aczkolwiek na nim samym mieszkańcy byli już wówczas, tak na kanon i logikę, kompletnie, totalnie, całkowicie spopieleni. Jak zawsze: jeśli kanon jest lub kiedyś się okaże inny, tym gorzej dla kanonu.

I  
  


     — Co można zrobić przy końcu świata, jeśli nie pocałować dziewczynę? — wybąkał Pavko; szlag, nawet teraz myślał, głosem profesora Lishu, czy sylaby się zgadzają.  
     Może powinien tak czy siak przesłać na swój holoprofil. Może zdąży. Miałby, mieliby oboje, lajków i reblogów. Pośmiertnie, ale zawsze.  
     Mógłby też pocałować Alynn, wsadzić jej łapę pod sukienkę, po co się pyta, szlag – kurwa mać – przecież nic mu nie zrobią, umrze nie tylko wstydliwym, dobrze wychowanym prawiczkiem, ale nawet bez...  
     — Pocałować chłopaka. — Alynn dosłownie wpiła mu się w usta, jakby myślała, że może się w nich, w nim, schronić.  
     Jeszcze prawie pół minuty ćwierkały spanikowane śnieguszki.

II

     — Zostaw, już nie warto. — Mark położył Dh’aorowi rękę na ramieniu, odciągnął. — Już nic się nie da zrobić.  
     W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, bo czemu, resuscytacja szła dobrze, ofiara wypadku młoda, kręgosłup i głowa, wyglądało, w miarę całe, wystarczyłoby przywrócić krążenie i mieliby, miałaby, duże szanse...  
     Światło było nie takie. Na horyzoncie rosła kula. Drugie słońce.  
     — Co się...  
     — Politycy się pokłócili. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa ich mać! Nawet do Leisy ani rodziców wiadomości nie poślę, nie pożegnam, wybuch blokuje sygnał...  
     Dh’aor pomyślał o córce – i wolał wrócić do resuscytacji, niech się Mark gryzie. Liczył, tak starannie, jak nigdy od czasu pierwszego kursu.

III

     — Seeshi? Seeshi! Obudź się, no, obudź się, żartowałem! — Kipp, Rodianin, zgodnie ze stereotypem żyjący głównie z drobnej paserki, złodziejstwa oraz pędzenia bimbru, szarpał, nagle przetrzeźwiały, Twi’lekanina.  
     Ciało Twi’lekanina. Zalane krwią z przeciętej szyi. Składane wibroostrze leżało obok. Kipp wiedział, że to banał. Na wielu pijatykach zakończonych zabójstwem bywał.  
     — Seeshi, i tak wszyscy zaraz zginiemy! Możesz sobie umrzeć za te dziesięć sekund ze wszystkimi, no co ci szkodzi, Seeshi! Wcale nie jestem na ciebie zły! Seeshi, noooo, no przepraszam!  
     Seeshi, cóż, nie zareagował. Kipp skulił się przy nim, policzkiem w kałuży krwi – zacisnął powieki i spróbował udawać, że nie jest sam.

IV

     — Ooo, mamo, spójrz, mamo, jakie to ładne! Tam na niebie!  
     Marri spojrzała na córkę. Na niebo. W sumie. To już nic nie zmieni. Nic już nic nie zmieni. Co ma się dziecko bać te ostatnie sekundy. Niech się cieszy.  
     — Bardzo ładne, kochanie. Jutro pójdziemy kupić ci tego pittina, chcesz? I tego droida towarzyszącego, co go reklamują w holonecie, będziecie mieli milion przygód. A na deser będzie tort czekoladowy. Jutro.  
     — Naprawdę? Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę? A nie możemy teraz?  
     — Sklepy są zamknięte. — Zamrugała. Odchrząknęła. — Jak chcesz nazwać pittina?  
     — Aaa... aaa... Wymyślę, jak zobaczę! Na pewno pójdziemy już jutro?  
     — Z samego rana, skarbie.

V

Tak ci życie przeleciało, idioto, powiedział sobie Jahryn Kullin, sekretarz Senatu, w swoim biurze poselskim na Cardocie. Inni żyli, a ty walczyłeś o przepchnięcie tej czy innej nieważnej ustawy, biorąc w łapę od tej czy innej strony. I masz jeszcze z dwie minuty, żeby się nad sobą użalać.  
     Zerknął na ekran, na stan uploadu. Parę procent. Lepsze niż nic. Miał przy sobie masę plików roboczych Senatu. Miał łączność kanałami, które mogły przetrwać supernową. Ułatwi się następcy pracę, przerzucając te bzdurne projekty ustaw, za które najwyraźniej – on, łapówkarz i pijak! – umierał.  
     Zawszeć to milej myśleć, że powiedzą nie „kretyn”, a „idealista”.

VI

W stołecznej galaktyce handlowej – jak ostatnio nazywano hipermarkety z przyległościami – „Promenada”, akurat rzucili najnowszy model droidów sprzątających w ekstra niskiej cenie. W ramach nocy zakupów. Tłumy były nieprzebrane. Droidów, oczywiście, ograniczona liczba.  
     Tutey, Gorum, aż machał ogonem z ekscytacji – przy okazji używał go do przedzierania się przez tłum, taktycznie zrzucając z półek pomniejszy sprzęt RTV wprost pod nogi pędzającej wielogatunkowej konkurencji.  
     Zarabiał na zdobywaniu rzeczy w pierwszych promocyjnych rzutach i potem sprzedawaniu drożej w holonecie. Droidy oferowałyby superancka przebitkę.  
     Szereg droidów, błyszczących nowością, wyłonił się zza zakrętu. Tutey dopadł czwartego od lewej, przyrżnąwszy łokciem staruszce, i rozpłynął się w tryumfie.


End file.
